


Red Strings of Fate 赤い糸

by shinji_kagerou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Baseball, Childhood Friends, Crossover Pairings, F/M, First Love, Miyuki's Childhood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinji_kagerou/pseuds/shinji_kagerou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friendship blossoms into love.</p><p>We have crossed paths before.</p><p>We crossed paths now.</p><p>We will cross paths again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Epilogue -- 赤い糸

**Author's Note:**

> I finished watching Daiya last week and I love the series so much! I have so much feels for Miyuki Kazuya and wonder what it's like if I existed in the same world as he is. But if you don't like this female character, you can replace with your own name:)
> 
> This is my first time write a fic, I apologise if I screwed up the story.

You may have heard of the term Red Strings of Fate, where it is believed that two individuals who are connected by the red thread will be fated to meet in their lifetime. They are destined to be lovers, regardless of where or who they are, or whatever that stands in their way. This magical red thread may never break, regardless of the circumstances and would eventually lead the two lovers together.

* * *

 

It was a cool summer's day, and I was lying on the picnic mat under the shade of a huge tree with my mother. To avoid the large crowd at the beach, the first day of summer vacation was spent relaxing at the neighbourhood park. The sound of children's laughter resonated through the park as they run about in the playground and mothers can be seen chatting on park benches. We had finished munching from bento boxes that mother prepared and my sister was playing on the swings with her new found friends. Feeling content with a full stomach, I was about to drift off to a slumber when nagging question popped up in my head.

"Mama, what is love?"

The question caught her off guard but she did her best to explain to the four year old child. "Love is something or someone that you have a strong attraction to. It is like how Kage-chan loves to eat onigiri or how Mama loves all of you," she opened her arms to pull me into a hug. Mother recounted the story of the red strings of fate as I snuggled closer to her warm embrace.

"I like this story! Is that why Mama married Papa?"

"It seems so," she giggled and a light tint of blush dusted her cheeks.

"I love Mama, Papa, Haru-neechan, all my friends and family!" I mumbled as I slowly fell asleep.

The story of the red strings soon became etched deep in my heart and I was enthralled by how fate can bring two people together.

_I wonder who my red string will lead to._

* * *

 

"Two outs! Two outs!"

"Strike! Batter Out!"

"At the bottom of the 9th inning, the Tigers' battery outsmarted the Swallows' cleanup batter with a swinging strikeout! The Hanshin Tigers secured their win with a score of 7-3 against the Tokyo Yakult Swallows here at the Hanshin Stadium! Look at the crowd going wild at the stands …"

Young Kazuya who was fidgeting throughout the entire duration of baseball match, jumped out of his seat and flew towards the television screen with his hands in the air while shouting at the top of his lungs, "Mom! Mom! Did you see? The Tigers won!! "

"Yes, yes. Please stop jumping and shouting so loudly, Kazuya-kun, you'll disturb the neighbours!"

"But I'm so happy! The battery was perfect! I want to play baseball!" he chirped and calmed down slightly.

His mother chuckled softly at his antics and beckoned Kazuya to the kitchen. "When did my boy become such a big baseball fan?" she smiled affectionately while combing a hand through her son's messy windswept locks.

"I fell in love with baseball ever since watching the match at Koshien Stadium when we visited Uncle during Golden Week! I want to play baseball forever!"

"Wow, such a great ambition, Mommy will definitely support Kazuya-kun all the way!" she gave Kazuya a quick hug, "What position do you want to play? Pitcher seems to be the most popular position on the field."

"Nope, I want to be a catcher!" Kazuya insisted while displaying his trademark wide grin.

"But first, you must promise Mommy to eat more to be big and strong before you join the baseball team in elementary school next year okay?"

"I promise!" Kazuya proceeded to tiptoe beside his mother as she prepares dinner, "Are you cooking pork cutlet curry with miso soup for dinner?"

* * *

 

As I grew up, I began to realise that love is mysterious, yet magical. Love comes when you least expect it, and leaves you with the feeling that you will be able to conquer anything that life throws at you. Nobody said that life was easy. There are many ups and downs along the way, and hurdles to overcome, but ultimately you will find happiness by being with the person you love, who loves you for who you are.

My life is determined by fate, and fate brought us together.

On that day, if I had not met him.

That sparkle in his eyes was so captivating.

Maybe it was just fate.

 

We have crossed paths before.

We crossed paths now.

We will cross paths again.

 

This is the story of Miyuki Kazuya and Shinji Kagerou.


	2. Of Beginnings and Endings (Kagerou)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagerou's untold childhood story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kagerou is five years old and attends kindergarten. Her best friends are neighbour Aomine and Satsuki.   
> Story takes place in May during summer.

"Oi Kagerou, hurry up! If not we're leaving without you."

"Don't be so impatient, Dai-chan!" Satsuki reasoned, "After all, it's your fault for calling us out to play suddenly on a Wednesday."

"Yeah, yeah. Stop nagging at me, you're not my mom and it's annoying. Anyway, she lives next door and I didn't think that she'll take so long to get ready." Aomine yawned lazily while scratching the back of his head with half-lidded eyes. "Last warning Kagerou! If our court gets taken again, you'll be treating me to teriyaki burger and banana milk!!"

_What have I gotten myself into?_ I thought as I ran down the staircase, two steps at a time.

"I'm coming!" _Geez, why is he so impatient!_

"Take care and be back by dinnertime Kage-chan"

"Yes Mom!"

It all started during sports appreciation week last month, when our kindergarten teacher introduced the different sports, "So under the ball sports category, we have baseball, volleyball, basketball…" And what caught Aomine's attention was the bright orange basketball. I have never seen his eyes light up so much and being childhood friends means that playing street basketball with Daiki and Satsuki-chan soon became a bi-weekly event that I look forward to every Monday and Friday afternoon. _Or whenever he feels like playing basketball._

"You look like a tomboy, Kagerou!" Aomine teased and pulled at my bob haircut, "Always wearing boyish clothes and having short hair, so unlady-like, unlike Satsuki heh."

I glanced over at Satsuki-chan, who was wearing a navy blue pinafore with light blue blouse, and grew her cherry pink hair past shoulder length. I proceed to look at my choice of clothes, cheeks flushed red from embarrassment. Plain white t-shirt with black shorts. _Geh, he's right! But these clothes are comfortable so who cares. And we're playing basketball anyway, not shopping hmmph!_

True enough, the echo of ball bouncing on the hard ground and rowdy shouts confirmed that the usual basketball court, which we frequented at the neighbourhood park, was currently occupied by a couple of male students.

"See, I told you so!" Aomine grumbled in frustration and folded his arms across his chest.

"Shut up! Why don't we ask if we could play with them? Maybe they can teach us some tricks!"

"Oh! That's a great idea! Yeah, let's ask them!" 

* * *

 

"HUH, play with us? Are you kidding me? Go away and stop bothering us." The tallest of the group spat out and shoved shove Aomine to the ground.

"Dai-chan, are you alright? Did you get hurt?" Satsuki knelt down to attend to Aomine.

"Hey, who do you think you are, pushing my friend to the ground? We just asked if we could play with you."

"Kage-chan, don't pick a fight! You can't fight them!" Satsuki-chan protested, "We're sorry for bothering your game, let's go Dai-chan and Kage-chan!"

"WE'RE NOT DONE YET!!" Aomine and I shouted in unison.

* * *

 

"Tsk, I've lost the mood to play thanks to these meddling kids."

"Hey boss, why don't we go to the arcade or chill at the newly opened karaoke bar?"

The brief confrontation left Aomine and Kagerou bruised and dishevelled.

"Well, at least we get the court to ourselves now!" Kagerou flashed a toothy grin and gave a thumbs up.

The equally trashed Aomine returned a thumbs up and ran towards the court with his basketball. "Come on Satsuki, we don't have much time left before dinner!"

Satsuki shook her head in amazement and jogged towards the pair. _It looks like I will be stuck with these two short-tempered friends for some time now._

* * *

 

Shinji Kagerou was born into a middle income family. Her father works in an engineering company, her mother is a housewife and she has a sister who is six years older. Haruka is fiercely protective of her younger sister, and would always spoil the child by giving in to her every request. Growing up in such a close knit family, young Kagerou felt like she was the luckiest girl in the whole world.

But when Kagerou returned home after the basketball game that day, the usual cheery atmosphere in the household was short-lived, and it was not only because she was late for dinner.

"I'm backkkk!!!" I shouted sheepishly to announce my return.

"Welc---", Mother took a glance at her daughter and flipped a switch internally. Kagerou was instead greeted with a dark aura that engulfed the whole house.

"SHINJI KAGEROU! What happened to you? Firstly, you're late for dinner and next, you come home looking like something the cat dragged in!" she counted with two fingers for emphasis. "Is that blood on your lips? And look at that huge bruise on your elbow. Young lady, you better have a proper explanation for this."

From that day onwards, Mother became wary of the boy next door and insisted on tagging along whenever she is free, just to make sure that the children behave themselves and not get into any trouble, which is highly impossible, because they are trouble magnets after all.

* * *

 

It was a sweltering summer afternoon, specifically the 13th of July, and Kagerou was out with her mother to pick out a gift for Haruka's birthday.

"Mommy, mommy! I think that Haru-neesan will like that big pink teddy bear! Let's buy it as her birthday present!" she tugged at her mother's sleeve as they walked past the display of a toy shop at the shopping arcade near the train station.

"Darling, is this another selfish request of yours?"

"Ehh--," she swallowed hard, "N-no, the teddy bear will look awesome in Haru-neesan's room, because her room is all pink too!" _Gasp, how did Mother know of my hidden agenda! I want a teddy bear to cuddle too, but it's not my birthday yet._

"Come along now, your eleven year old sister doesn't need a big teddy bear as a present. Why don't we get her a pink dress from that fancy clothing store up ahead instead?"

Kagerou's eyes lingered at the pink teddy bear with disappointment, before walking past the sports equipment shop next door. But her brown eyes met with another of the same colour, hidden behind a pair of black-framed glasses. She held her gaze for a while longer, before turning away from the boy to catch up with her mother up front. The ends of his lips curled up slightly and he returned his gaze to the baseball gloves on the shelves while squeezing tighter at his mother's hand.

That sparkle in his eyes is so captivating.


	3. Of Beginnings and Endings (Miyuki Kazuya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The untold story of Miyuki Kazuya's childhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kazuya is six years old, and a first year in elementary school.   
> Story takes place before summer vacation.

"Mom, I'm back!"

"Welcome home Kazuya-kun." His mother walks out of the kitchen and dried her hands with a towel. "How's your day at school?"

Kazuya drops his bag at the base of the sofa and propped himself on the dining chair, "Teacher taught us a new topic for math during first period, and gave us a few questions for math homework. And we learnt new kanji too!"

"Good to hear about your progress. I'm about to go out to buy some groceries, would you like to tag along? We can buy some dessert for dinner."

"Sure I'll go with you, but let me get changed first!" Kazuya dashed into his bedroom and dug through his closet without further delay.

* * *

 

Miyuki Kazuya was raised in a single-child family. His father works in a steel welding factory adjacent to their house and is usually tied down with meeting datelines for the completion of the various metal products to be delivered to his clients on time. In the absence of his father throughout his early childhood days, Kazuya had grown rather close to his mother, who was his main pillar for encouragement and support.

Kazuya's love for cooking was probably influenced by his mother, who would often borrow cookbooks from the library to try out new dishes for dinner. Their inseparable mother-and-son bond could be seen when the pair often goes for shopping trips together, Kazuya tiptoeing beside his mother when she cooks dinner, and of course, his mother stopping by at school to fetch Kazuya home after baseball practice. After all, his mother was the person who supported his love for baseball and encouraged him to join the baseball team in elementary school.

"And so Takeda sensei asked me to write my answer on the blackboard during math class today. At first I was scared to go to the front of the classroom but when I got the question correct, I'm so happy!"

He nudged his head to the familiar feeling of slender fingers tussling through his brown locks. This act of affection always gives Kazuya a warm, fuzzy feeling in his heart and he wishes that his mother would ruffle his hair for a while longer. "That's my boy! Mommy is so proud of you."

"What are you cooking for dinner today, Mom?" Kazuya tilted his head upwards and flashed a broad grin.

"You'll find out soon," she replied with a wink and gave a reassuring squeeze to Kazuya's small hand.

Kazuya's grin was replaced with a pout, but brightened immediately when they passed a cake shop, "Can we buy some cheesecake? I think Dad would love them!"

"Alright then, it's rare to see Kazuya being so thoughtful." His mother chuckled softly as Kazuya peeled his face off the glass display for the cakes and pushed the door open enthusiastically. _Ding!_

"Three cheesecakes please!"

"Kazuya-kun, where are your manners?" Mother shook her head disapprovingly, "I'm sorry about tha--"

"Could we have three cheesecakes for takeaway please?" Kazuya tiptoed as he crossed his arms and rested on the countertop in front of the cashier.

"That's much better." And Kazuya was rewarded with a quick pat on the head.

* * *

 

"Sure, why not? It's still early and we have some time to spare before I have to go home to prepare dinner."

"You're the best, Mom!" Kazuya beamed as he hurried his mother towards the direction of the shopping arcade near the train station, much to the amusement of the passing crowd.

Kazuya loved to visit that sports shop and would always pester his mother to accompany him there whenever they are near the area. The newly renovated shop has a large section dedicated to baseball related equipment and apparel, and Kazuya was so elated till he would spend the next few hours browsing through the aisles of baseball cleats, gloves, bats etc. He acts like a child at a toy shop, eyes glistening with glee while eyeing the huge selection of toys before him. But on closer inspection, one would instead notice the sheer infatuation that is emitting from the bespectacled child who is mesmerised just by being allowed to browse the baseball section of a sports shop.

"I wonder what position I should play." Kazuya hummed aloud as he assumed his mandatory sweep of the baseball section for the umpteenth time whenever he drops by the sports shop.

"What about a pitcher?" His mother suggested as she walked alongside Kazuya. "The ace pitcher always gets the most attention when he is on the mound."

Kazuya stopped in front of the shelves that displayed the gloves and mitt, and pondered for a moment. "But the catcher is an awesome position too! Imagine what the battery can do with the catcher giving the calls and the pitcher throwing his best pitch!"

The gloves and mitt section is located at the front of the sports shop, separated from the throng of crowds rushing through the busy streets of the shopping arcade during the early evening rush hour by a thick glass that showcased the vast amount of equipment available in the shop. Kazuya was initially oblivious of the happenings at the other side of the glass, but his eyes happened to take a quick glance to his right and was met with another pair of alluring brown eyes. Its owner snapped out of her trance and hurried off, only to be swallowed into the moving crowd. _Hmmm…_ Kazuya felt the corners of his lips curl upwards and returned to look at the gloves.

"Shall we go now, Kazuya-kun?"

"Sure thing." And they left for home.

* * *

 

"Hey Mom," Kazuya asked while chomping on a mouthful of rice, "Could we visit Uncle in Kobe during summer vacation?"

"Why do you want to visit him all of a sudden, didn't we just visit him during Golden Week?"

"I want to watch the high school baseball match at Koshien Stadium!" Kazuya declared with both hands up in the air, earning him a light ruffle through his hair.

"I figured out as much. I'll talk to your dad once he's back from the factory later okay? We'll see if he can take time off to go on a short break."


	4. Side Story -- How Miyuki Kazuya became a catcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you are ever wondering why Miyuki Kazuya chose the catcher position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miyuki is six years old and a first year in elementary school. This story takes place in the end of July before summer vacation.

"Okay gather around, first years!" Coach bellowed from the dugout with his deep voice and the young aspiring baseball players swarmed towards him while chatting animatedly. Kazuya, who was practising his swings at the sideline, dropped his bat and jogged towards the crowd silently.

"Before we dismiss you from practice today, I would like to explain the different playing positions that are in baseball. All of you have joined the team since the start of the term and you have been training for almost three months already!" Coach gave an affirmative nod to the rowdy crowd in front of him and continued, "So before we take a break for summer vacation, I would like you to choose a playing position and we can start training immediately when school resumes."

Assistant coach took over, "There are nine different playing positions, pitcher, catcher, first baseman, second baseman, shortstop, third baseman, left fielder, center fielder and lastly right fielder. Everyone on the field work together as a team to produce an amazing game."

"Alright, let's start off with the catcher position. Does anyone want to be a catcher?"

An unexpected buzz of excitement erupted from the first years.

"Ehh, catcher?"

"I want to be a pitcher! It's the coolest position!"

"Hey, why don't you be a catcher? You look like you'll fit the position!"

"No way! It looks boring. People can't see your face and the gear is heavy!"

Hearing the banter among the children, Coach chortled and wiped away a tear, "I guess you first years can't quite understand yet, but the catcher is a critical playing position. A catcher acts as the leader on the field and is a key player in fielding."

_N-nnn. Why am I standing at the back? Coach can't see me at all!_

"Me! I want to do it!" Kazuya struggled to make himself seen and heard from the back, but his small stature did not make the task any easier. Waving his arm in the air frantically and tiptoeing to get the attention of the coach, Kazuya cleared his throat and called out loudly, "I want to be a catcher!"

* * *

 

I made the right decision that summer day. A catcher's mitt was different from the other gloves, and the bulky gear weighs down on my small frame. It is the only position that squats down on the field, my legs are usually sore and numb after a long day of practice. I struggle to stand up when everybody else are already packing up to go home.

But it does not bother me. The catcher's position is incredibly enticing. I can see everyone clearly from the back of the home base. Their movement. Their breathing. The look in the pitcher's eyes. The sun peeking out from the back of the scoreboard at the outfield. I can see everything.

I have such a fun time playing. Not to mention the exhilaration of outsmarting the batter with a perfect coordination from battery and getting a strikeout.

I don't want to give up such a fun position to anyone else. 

And that was how I became a catcher.

 

_I wish you could be by my side forever. You would have wanted to see me become the best catcher in Japan._

**Author's Note:**

> Eventually this story will be a KnB x Daiya x Haikyuu crossover, because I am a sports anime trash >


End file.
